A Journey's End
by kuraokamiko
Summary: The last installment of the Stay Saga. Mu Tzu gives his decision. Angst, and shounenai RanmaMu Tzu


Title: A Journey's End   
Author: DC James [abyssinian_fujimiya@yahoo.com]   
Archived: DC James' Hideout [http://kuraokamiko.topcities.com]   
Fandom: Ranma 1/2   
Part: 1/1   
Type: 5th story to the Stay Saga.   
Warnings: Angst, sad, a little sap, and yaoi.   
Summary: The final installment of the Stay Saga, the conclusion.   
Pairing: Ranma/Mousse   
  
Written On: 1/4/01   
C&C is welcomed.   
  
* * *   
A Journey's End   
* * *   
All rights and privileges to Ranma 1/2 belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Viz Communications, Inc., and associated parties. The characters of this series are used without permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.   
  
  
* * *   
Text:   
"[]"= Speaking in Chinese   
_ _= Exaggerated Words   
* * *   
"Free at last, free at last!" Akane cheered, stretching her arms above her head in the process. Ranma managed a half smile in response as he walked on his perch on the fence. Akane had passed well in all her subjects, which she was proud of, and she had a Ryoga waiting for her to give her all the attention she wanted for the remainer of the summer. No more morning rush, no more Kuno, no more hormone charged boys, and best yet-no school work! Just pools, shopping, ice cream, and her boyfriend. Yes, that was the ideal plan for her this summer.   
  
Ranma wasn't quite on the same level. While his grades were less than satisfactory, after returning back to school, he picked them up and barely scraped by. The art, food, sleep, and homework were his companion since going back to school. To avoid the others, he'd thrown himself into his education, and put so much energy into training, it was almost unheard of outside of a challenge. Still, the Saotome heir wasn't very glad that school was over. That would leave the majority of the vacation open, with nothing to fill. He wasn't old enough to attend college classes-his grades wouldn't let him be accepted anyway- and summer school was non-existant for Furinken High. He idly wondered if he could join a cram school, but that would need money, and he was broke. No way was he going to ask his mother, she already threw a fit because he wouldn't do homeschool-the schoolhouse was his only escape from the adult's watchful gaze. The only job offer he had was with Khu Lon's restaurant, but since Mu Tzu had yet to confront him about their talk, then that decision was on hiatus.   
  
Ranma frowned, eyes watching the fence before him. It had been almost a week since Mu Tzu and himself had the talk at the bridge. How long was a 'few days' in Chinese culture anyway?! He didn't want to force out what the half-blind boy was thinking over. Still, he didn't want this hope that had flared up during their confrontation. 'I need to think about this. I need... I just need a few days, okay? Don't do anything rash during then.'. That was what the Amazon male had said. 'Maybe by then we'll have an answer.' Those few lines gave Ranma a way to hope that this would come out all right. This mistake, years from now, would be all but forgotten, his friends and family would be happy, and maybe he could be friends with Mu Tzu. Or more.   
  
Oh, yeah, the 'or more' was what really had Ranma spinning. Rationality told him it couldn't be possible, Mu Tzu was as straight as an arrow. Still, there was no denying that it _could_ be possible. Ryoga had pointed out-rather vocally-that Ranma himself hadn't seemed all that interested in men either, unless it was a scheme to ruin a nice afternoon date with Akane. Then Ryoga was _kind_ enough to go over all the times he knew about when Ranma reacted badly to men or to 'suspicion'.   
  
Ranma snorted to himself, glaring at the chain-linked fence under his feet. :Just because I feel that way about Moose, does not mean I'm going to jump all the guys. How dare that jerk think I would be interested in Tsubasa or Kuno that way... oh, geez, now I'm starting to sound like an irritated Akane.:   
  
"Ranma!" Akane called farther up the street. "Quit falling behind! I have a date to get to!"   
  
"Then go on your date, I'll be home when I get home!" He saw the uncertain look in her eyes, and the faint way the brown orbs flickered to the direction of the Tendo Dojo. A sigh escaped. "Lemme guess, specific instructions not to let me out of your sight?"   
  
"Sorry..." she started, offering a small smile. Ranma returned it, but didn't believe for an instant she was sorry. Shoving his thoughts asside for another day, he quickened his pace. While an angry Akane wasn't as scary as it was before, an angry and late Akane _and_ Ryoga, was. Besides, he had to see a Tendo about a loan.   
  
* * *   
  
Nabiki stretched out on her bed, enjoying her popsicle and j-rock on first afternoon of summer. She would be going to a university in late July, thanks to her money saving. The family was proud, especially Kasumi. As rude as it sounded, Nabiki truly believed that once she and Akane got out of the house to further their education, Kasumi would use them as a front and become a doctor like she wanted. Of course, then there was Dad to worry about.   
  
The middle Tendo snorted, taking another lick of the cold treat. He would get hobbies, or practically move in to the Saotome residence. Nodoka already offered, finding it as a way to re-emburse the Tendos for keeping the Saotome men in their home.   
  
Once she got to the university, she had options about how to keep the money rolling in. She could either begin her business anew there, or she could go for a more straight laced job. She would _not_ work at a restaurant-it would be a disgrace to all her skill, and she had her looks to worry about!- but she didn't want a 'summer job' either.   
  
Nabiki wanted a _real_ job with a _real_ paycheck that would help her with what she wanted. A house, her own car, and a credit card to buy her things with. Help to pay the bills on the house, for her dad, for the groceries, so many things she had to pay for. For a second, she felt some regret that at a young age she had to worry about things like this, but immediately brushed it off. Many teens and kids were doing this now. It had been going on since before the Industrial age. Just now the younger workers were getting their moneys worth and had high up officials to watch their backs.   
  
Still, she shouldn't be the only one to pull her weight around the house. After all, Nabiki only had in her mind two people she would rather like to see have jobs. Mr. Saotome and her dad. Kasumi had enough on her plate to worry about working and then taking care of the family. Akane and Ranma were younger, even if only a year, and didn't need to worry about holding down a real job. Besides, Akane she couldn't see working while still so immature at times, and Ranma just didn't have the necessary skills to work anywhere except in a dojo or in a restaurant. Her father was still emotionally unstable, but once he wasn't babied over so much, and quit bursting into tears about everything, Nabiki figured he would start teaching classes again.   
  
The brunette pulled the headphones from her ear to turn a muffled sound into all-out sobbing. She vaguely heard the words of 'cheat' and 'shogun'. With a roll of her eyes, she put the headset back on her head. Then again, that won't happen anytime soon. Saotome, on the other hand, was just plain lazy. And greedy. Sure, he had good points, it's just the bad one's showwed so painfully you overlooked them. Repeatedly. She remembered when Xian Pu first made her appearance that the panda had a job with Dr. Tofu. Maybe the hazards of dealing with a Tofu-who-has-seen-Kasumi was too much for the older man.   
  
She finished her ice-cream, throwing away the stick with a scowl. Now that she looked back on it, she never did see a dime from his short employment with Dr. Tofu. Digging through her CD's to find the latest from Gackt, she heard a knock on her door. Nabiki sighed. :Business before pleasure.: "Who is it?"   
  
"Um-"   
  
"Come in, Ranma." She called, sitting on her bed. The pigtailed martial artist entered, closing the door after himself before taking the chair at the desk. He hardly ever came up, but recently she found him in her company more often, just for her presence. She didn't mind, sometimes he was handy to have around, when she needed a box from the attic or a delivery. She folded her hands in her lap, looking into his eyes. "What can I help you with?"   
  
The blue-eyed boy scratched the nap of his neck nervously, head bowwed. "I... I kinda have a favor to ask of ya. I know that... well, my debt with ya is probably astronomical at the moment, but... well... could I borrow 1500 yen?"   
  
Nabiki's eyebrows rose for a second before she settled into her neutral gaze. "What are you going to use the money for?"   
  
"... a mmph mmh nn." He mumbled out.   
  
The Ice Queen rolled her eyes, relaxing her pose so not to intimidate him much more. "I speak Japanese and barely passable Chinese, Ranma. Try those."   
  
A blush rose and a louder mumble. When she gave him that annoyed look he finally spoke clearly. "A library card."   
  
Now that, she did not expect. "A library card."   
  
That seemed to be the que for the younger teen to start rambling. "I know it seems kind of much but the library is charging a fee for summer membership, and I figured it'd be a way for me to get out of the house and to keep myself busy for the summer and stay out of peoples way and I've recently discovered I like to read, it keeps my mind off of things, and once I get a summer job I swear I'll pay you back-"   
  
"Whoa, Saotome, calm down." Nabiki chided with amusement. "What's this about a summer job?"   
  
Ranma let out a deep breath. "Khu Lon is looking for a waiter again. Thought I'd apply."   
  
"Dad won't like that. He'll consider you cheating on Akane."   
  
A snort was added to his response. "Considering I'm not even going out with Akane, I find it hard for him to make that stick."   
  
Nabiki let a smile slip through, disguised as a smirk. She had noticed he had been improving on his speach and grades since the... incident. Still, she could see the former extrovert was becoming an introvert. However, if she declined, it probably would make him feel depressed, and if he would take the job, she'd get her money back. Not to mention a 1500 yen library membership was cheaper than buying the books. "Okay, Saotome, I'll lend you the money and add it to your tab. You _are_ going to pay off this thing before I leave for university, right?"   
  
Ranma gulped slightly, but it didn't waver his smile, "I'll do my best!"   
  
"Good boy." She commented as she dug into her purse and handed him the money. She hated to admit it, but this was the first real smile she had seen in a while. Maybe she was getting more than her money's worth when it came to this loan. As he profusely thanked her and headed out of her room, she wondered if she should have told him about his mother making an appointment for him to meet a psychiatrist.   
  
* * *   
  
"AIYA!! Airen not with stupid violent girl anymore! Just see pig-boy walk with her!" Xian Pu bounded into the kitchen and excitedly told her great-grandmother.   
  
Khu Lon smiled at that. "Good, then that might be a sign the boy is coming to his senses." She gave a disapproving look to the half-blind boy. "[Mu Tzu, those dishes won't do themselves.]"   
  
"[But what about the-]"   
  
"[I will take over the orders, you just deal with those dishes.]" she admonished and hopped over to the stove. Honestly, though, if this were any other male from the tribe, she wouldn't have to tell them twice. Perhaps being the best male fighter of his tribe's generation was getting to the duck's head. She watched him almost mechanically wash the dishes and stack them carefully. She couldn't miss how the boy was behaving strangely after that run-in with Ranma almost a week ago. He was quieter, not putting up much of a fight. Thoughtful. That was the word that seemed to come in mind when looking at him nowadays. She kept him busy, he had hardly any free time since that same day.   
  
His uncharacteristic behavior was also irking her curiousity as to what happened that night.   
  
She shuddered as she remembered the night Ranma attempted to end his life. The blood, no matter how long one has lived, the blood of someone close was never easy to bear. Her own cold fury to his decision and to who or what made him go over the edge was clearly shown for the world to see. Oh, but she couldn't forget the emotions the Amazon male expressed on his face. Panic, worry, anger, sadness, determination. For those long minutes, she had forgotten about the tribe, about her and the boy's rank. She was fascinated by what the boy was expressing, and proud of him for keeping such a level head at a time of his rival's need.   
  
No doubt things have changed. Long gone, she believed, were the days of running all across Nerima in a mob after the Saotome heir. No more of those sudden attacks and screams for blood. Despite what some might have thought, she liked Ranma, the boy had potential, and he would be great in the tribe. Perhaps not as a male, of course, he was too wild and challenging to be a proper Amazon male. If only he were a woman... it would have been very different if he were. If Xian Pu had failed to kill Ranma if he were truly a female, then Ranma would have been adopted into the tribe. But he was male. And that was all the difference. She had already been working on an argument to present to the counsil of Matriarchs to have Ranma male adopted as well as Ranma female.   
  
Xian would be a great leader someday, she put the tribe and traditions before everything, even before her own pride and modesty. But sometimes there will come the exceptions, like Ranma, that one will have to bend tradition and law in order to accomodate for the greater good of the village. It was obvious that Xian also cared for Ranma, maybe not as a husband, but the feeling was still there. She even believed Ranma cared for Xian Pu, as hard as it could be to find that truth. It could very well leave to disaster if one forced the two together. Take the Tendo-Saotome pact for example. Enough said.   
  
Looking at the corner of her eye, she watched the teenage boy put away the dry dishes, expression dreamy and lost in thought. What _had_ been said during that run-in? Whenever she asked, he would shrug or answer cryptic. The boy put away the last of the dishware, and closed the cabinet afterward. He paused, looking around as though wondering what to do next. One of Khu Lon's eyebrow's rose in curiousity. :I wonder...: "[Mu Tzu. Quit looking like a manequin and go take a break.]"   
  
"Huh?" He asked, turning to look at her. The elder sighed heavily. :Must I repeat everything for this idiot?: "[A break, child. I don't recall you having one for some time now. Go, before I change my mind and make you clean out the celler.]"   
  
"[Oh, um... okay!]" He jogged out of sight post haste.   
  
She sighed and started boiling more rice. Maybe when he got back, she would know what the two martial artists had talked about, and, hopefully, resolved.   
  
* * *   
  
Ranma quickly got down the stairs, recently washed and re-dressed, the smile still on his face. At the library, he could still study by himself, or just take the time to read. Reading would get his mind off of things... His thoughts trailed away as his steps slowwed to a stop. His mother was waiting by the door, hands clasped in front of her with a half smile. He gulped quietly, giving her a polite bow, "Good afternoon, mother."   
  
"Good afternoon, Ranma. Come with me?"   
  
Ranma, curious, didn't refuse and followed his mother out of the Tendo Dojo and down the street. He snuck side-long glances at her profile as they walked, wondering where they were going. After a few blocks, she broke the silence first. "I received your grades today from your school. While I am disappointed at how low they were, they weren't overly slacking." She turned her head to look at Ranma's embarrassed expression. "Average, yes. I noticed that they had improved since... last progress report. I take it that you have dedicated more time to your studies then."   
  
"Yes, ma'am." Ranma replied.   
  
"That is good." she answered, looking ahead of her again. "What are your plans for the summer?"   
  
Ranma lowered his gaze to the ground, and replied. "I was planning on spending a lot of time in the library, and with po-um... father... training in the art. Also, I have an offer of a summer job at the Nekohatten."   
  
"Good." She gave a smile to her son. "I am glad to see you have no qualms about working, unlike your father."   
  
He gave his own chuckle to the light banter. For some reason, his fighter's instinct was telling him to run and run far. He didn't understand, this was his mother; she wouldn't do anything rash.   
  
Then again, there was the sepuku contract... which has not been legally nulled and void... She didn't _seem_ angry...   
  
Soon they were entering a five story building in the more busier part of the district. He took no notice of the black and white signs on the side of the entrance, just opening the door for his mother to enter first. They took the elevator to the fourth floor and were immediately waved into an office by a smiling secretary. Once the door clicked with a close, Ranma knew he should have run.   
  
They were in a psychiatrist office.   
  
"Aah, Mrs. and Mister Saotome. Please, have a seat." A tall, middle aged man greeted them with a smile from his seat across the couch. Ranma, tensely, sat down, his mother easily beside him. The doctor seemed to notice Ranma's hesitance and offered tea and candy, both of which wasn't accepted by the teen. The doctor smoothed out the leg of his slacks and tapped his pen on the clipboard in his lap. "Now, Ranma, I am Dr. Mays. Do you know why you are here?"   
  
A sharp nod was his response. The doctor continued to smile warmly. It was a bad immiation of Kasumi's. "Good. Your mother had recently asked for my services because of this. Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions, and please answer them to the best of your ability."   
  
Nodoka's long-fingered hand clasped gently over Ranma's clasped ones. Her cool skin made his hands jump slightly. The doctor cleared his throat, readying his pen. "Now, Ranma, what first started your depression?"   
  
Ranma was mentally panicking. "I don't know, sir." He answered with a shake in his voice, that he wished wasn't there. How could his mother do this to him?! He wasn't ready to talk to a Dr. Nobody about this! As the questions continued, Ranma was increasing in internal panic. His answers were vague and to the point, with no exaggeration. He knew this was irritating the doctor, but Ranma couldn't help it. He was trying his best!   
  
After almost an hour, the doctor sat his notes down, and leaned forward in his seat. His smile was gone, and his eyes locking on to Ranma's. "Mister Saotome, you have to be more descriptive about your thoughts if I am to help you. From what I can tell, yes, you are suffering from some form of depression, but you aren't giving away which. I don't have in my access a miracle cure for all types of depression, so you are going to have to help me to help yourself."   
  
"I don't want to be here." Ranma whimpered, hand now clutching his mothers.   
  
Nodoka patted his hand, soothing him with her voice. "Ranma, calm down, it is okay. Dr. Mays is trying to help. After a few sessions when you open up to him more, I'm sure you'll be as good as new."   
  
Dr. Mays sighed and looked at his watch. "That is all the time we have for today, Mrs. Saotome. Same time next week?"   
  
"Very good, doctor." She bowwed to him and tugged Ranma out of the office. In the elevator, she continued to calm the teen to the best of her ability, and the silence continued unbroken until they were halfway back to the Tendo dojo. "Ranma, are you all right?"   
  
Ranma turned to her, face neutral, but eyes speaking volumes. "Mother, you had no right to do that. I told you guys I wasn't ready to talk about it. If I can't talk about it to my friends, how can I talk about it to a stranger?"   
  
"Sometimes it helps-"   
  
"Sometimes, mom, but not this time!" Ranma snapped, eyes narrowing. "It's not like he cares specifically for my problems! As long as the money's rolling in, all he has to do is listen to me whine and play tic-tac-toe on his li'l notepad!"   
  
Nodoka's own eyes narrowed in answer. "Ranma, now that is not fair-"   
  
"What isn't fair, is that my own mother would force me to open up to someone to get to the base of the problem, instead of soothing me and listening to me at my own pace. I'm your son, you can't just shove me off to a stranger whenever I'm having a problem that you can't seem to deal with!"   
  
Ranma froze as he saw her arm reach back, but was mentally relieved and frightened when she didn't let it hit him. Her eyes were alite by anger. She slowly formed the striking hand into a finger and pointing it to him warningly. "You are ill. I will let that one go. Don't you dare disrespect me like that again, young man. Seventeen or no, you are still my son, and I will have no problem whatsoever with correcting your insults."   
  
Ranma tightened his jaw, but managed to hiss out, "Yes, ma'am."   
  
The remainer of the journey back was in complete, and tense silence.   
  
* * *   
  
Dinner was a quick, awkward affair, and the household was relieved when Nodoka left for home afterwards. Nary half an hour later, Ranma headed out of the house via window for alone time. His feet took him down to the bridge again, like so many nights prior, in hopes that Mu Tzu would be there later, or already waiting. No person was there upon arrival, so Ranma took to looking into the water again.   
  
He was still angry, not only at his mother and the doctor, but at himself. It wasn't that he didn't want to answer Dr. Mays questions, it was that he couldn't. He didn't know if he even wanted a 'cure'. The depression had always seemed to be there. There was no beginning, it was a constant companion. There were the highs and the lows, the good and the bad, and it was there the whole time. If he lost it now, he didn't know what he'd turn into, and that scared him more. To lose a sense of himself. Also, what if the medication worked, but reacted badly for him? He could suddenly go crazy and wreck havoc to nearby locations and people, or he could get physically more ill. Ranma would have talked to Dr. Tofu, he knew that at least he would listen without pressure, but the blue-eyed boy's trust in the good doctor had dwindled to nothing above mending physical wounds. Ranma didn't think he _could_ talk to him, if the man would go to lengths of making him weak so Akane would have to carry him home. Matters of the body, unending trust. Matters of the mind and heart, stay away.   
  
"Trying to boil the water?"   
  
Ranma jerked his head up, giving a half smile to the Chinese boy. "I was wonderin' when ya would show up."   
  
Mu Tzu returned the smile with his own, leaning on the railing beside the other boy. "The ghoul was slaving me over the kitchen for the last few days, I never had a chance for a break. She finally realized that and figuritively kicked me out." Mu Tzu nudged the pigtailed boy with his shoulder. "So, what's with the brooding glare?"   
  
Ranma's smile faded, and eyes dimmed. "Mom tricked me into seeing a psychiatrist today."   
  
Sea green eyes widened in surprise, expression concerned. "How did that go?"   
  
"I got the doctor fusterated at me, he fusterated me, and I... um... 'disrespected' my mother verbally."   
  
"Wow." Ranma gave an edgeless glare to his crush. "Sorry, I don't mean wow, that's great, I mean, wow, I'd never see that coming."   
  
Blue eyes turned back to the water, "So... are you still... thinking things over?"   
  
A silence followed the question, and Ranma hoped that it meant he still was. "No... I think I've done all the thinking I can do." Mu Tzu replied.   
  
Another silence, this time longer. After many minutes, Ranma straighened, turning so he faced the Chinese boy completely. "So what's the result?"   
  
Mu Tzu also straightened, but kept facing the water. "Maybe my crush on Xian is fruitless, but it's still my crush on her. I have feelings for her. I also have feelings for you, Ranma, but... I can't see myself saying 'forever' with you. I'm... From what I do know of you, and Xian Pu completely asside, I think we would be great friends. But... damn, this is hard."   
  
Ranma nodded, raising his hand, palm facing the other teen. "Stop. I won't suddenly jump in front of a bus if you say sorry, no can do. And don't give me that look, I know that's what you were worried about." he finished with a snap.   
  
The long haired boy turned his gaze away, expression softening. "Yeah, I was wondering for the entire day how to tell you without it ending in you bein'... well, dead."   
  
A calloused hand came outstretched to his side. "Friends?"   
  
Mu Tzu smiled, taking the hand in his. "Friends." He turned to face Ranma, feeling great and miserable at the same time. "You know, if you ever want to get away, or if you want to just have someone to talk to... don't worry about that doc. You can come find me anytime."   
  
Ranma nodded, grinning, "I'll remember that. I gotta get back, though, the other's are probably worried about where I've hopped off to now."   
  
The smile faded into concern. "You sure you're okay about this?"   
  
"Yeah, Moose, I'm okay." he reassured the older boy. "If it makes you feel better, you can walk me home."   
  
Mu Tzu laughed quietly, nodding in agreement. "Walk you home, sounds romantic." With a final laugh together, the two walked down the familiar street that night.   
  
* * *   
  
Akane and Ryoga Hibiki had married four years later, Akane continued to finish up her education while Ryoga taught classes at the Tendo-Hibiki Dojo, along side a more stable Soun Tendo. After the marriage of his baby girl, Soun had finally pulled his act together, since he was the only male now with the knowledge of the Tendo Anything Goes Martial Arts. He trained interested students, including his daughter and son-in-law.   
  
Nabiki made it big in the computer business, and had no problems handling money since hitting her first million. Last heard, she was dating an English gentleman who was also quite well off in his own investments. Kasumi became a registered nurse, and midwife, and was keeping herself from serious dating until she met Dr. Tofu again. The former Nerima Wrecking Crew didn't think that would last long, considering she talked often of a kind co-worker.   
  
Ukyou was re-embursed for her Yatai thanks to Ranma's job as a waiter/waitress at the Nekohatten, and weekend job at Ucchan's so she didn't lose money because of him. She opened a restaurant in Kansai, and was happily doing what she loved most-cooking.   
  
The Kuno's were finally persuayed into talking to a doctor, and all three are now on medication that, from where Sasuke could tell, was helping them greatly. They owed all their thanks to the doctor that listened and got them interested into the popular game tic-tac-toe, Dr. Philip Mays.   
  
Genma went on the run two years before Akane and Ryoga married, leaving Nodoka again, and had yet to return. Nodoka, not wanting to lose honor for her family, didn't file for divorce, but instead kept the house and helped her son, and carried on as she did with exceptions since she wasn't alone anymore.   
  
The Amazons, after a three year argument with the counsil, returned home to their tribe, leaving Ranma an adopted member. The three kept in regular contact with their Japanese cousin, and a year after leaving for China, word came that Mu Tzu finally beat Xian Pu in battle, and were married. The two expected their first child in late August.   
  
Ranma began working at a bar once old enough to handle liquer, and his money paid for education into the police force of Tokyo. He continued to practice the art and spend his summers in China learning about his new Amazon heritage. He had yet to find someone special to him, yet keeps looking.   
  
And that, my friends, is the end of this story.   
  
END   
  
A/N: The last part, that is summaries of the NWC's life, is just to show this is the finalized part. This is how it turns out, and this is how it is to go for the next few years of their lives. It might or might not get a sequel, but I hope people have enjoyed what was once just a trilogy, and now has turned into a saga. ^_^; is this how George Lucas felt about Star Wars? 


End file.
